


Favor for a Friend

by illyalien



Category: Original Work, Our Hometown
Genre: Autumn doesn't understand feelings, F/F, T rating for kissing, although she appears only towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyalien/pseuds/illyalien
Summary: Autumn isn't surprised when Sam sends her a frantic text message asking for her to come over, but she's surprised about... literally everything else.Kind of non-canon.  Set during the main story.





	Favor for a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is like... 90% non-canon but still cute so w/e

There were many things that Autumn had gotten used to.  Sneaking out, for one, was already a common occurrence, but since beginning the investigation into Mallory’s disappearance it seemed like it had spiraled out of control.  She also had to lie to her  _ abuela _ a lot more, which wasn’t always good for her conscience.  She did what she had to do, and didn’t really think much of it.

Lennon was in the backyard with his band, brainstorming new song ideas.  Autumn had gotten used to that as well, having random people that she hardly recognize traipsing through her house in t-shirts with the band name on them.  It was familiar now, and Autumn was glad for at least a little bit of structure in the household. They came over every Wednesday and Saturday, which was a welcome addition to the otherwise ten-year-long schedule she had grown accustomed to.

Of course, nothing ever stays the same for long. Autumn was hardly surprised that Sam texted her in a panic only an hour after they had gotten out of school.  Typically they would have hung out together for that first hour, but Lennon insisted on driving Autumn back, and Sam had “homework”. Her  _ abuela _ was out grocery shopping, which meant that Autumn didn’t have to do her homework for at least another half hour or so.  She reached across her desk to grab her phone, smiling a little when she saw the name.

**sammy** [4:14 PM] hey can u come over pls???

**sammy** [4:15 PM] small emergency

**me** [4:15 PM] of course dude, omw

Autumn put her jacket back on and hurried down the stairs to the garage where her bike was.  She had been saving up for a motorcycle since she was twelve, but made do with the bicycle she’d had for four years, seeing as she had no license yet, and Abuela wasn’t too fond of the loud whirr of the engine.  The paint may be chipped, and the grips on the handles were worn down to basically nothing, but it was all she had in the moment, and she had already said that she was on her way.

She didn’t bother to tell Lennon that she was going out, he’d call her if it was an emergency, and Autumn couldn’t bring herself to silence the sounds of his band-mates laughing and singing.  If there was anyone who deserved some kind of relief from school, it was Lennon. She started to pedal off as they began a new set. The bass’ intro swelled into the air and gave her a small nudge as she rode down the windy path up to the house on the hill.

* * *

 

Autumn wasn’t really proud of herself for arriving to the Fitzgerald residence so quickly, but nevertheless made her way up the steps to the front door in two large strides.  Her legs weren’t all that long, but there weren’t many stairs either. Autumn fiddled with her clothes, and smoothed out her hair, even though it was a lost cause. She didn’t know why she bothered, either.  It was just  _ Sam _ , though maybe that was it.  It was  _ just _ Sam.

At first, nobody answered when she rapped her fist against the door, but there was the telltale sound of feet against floor bounding towards the door, and Sam swung the door open, face red from exertion.  She was wearing a long yellow sweater that stopped just above her knees and the floral print leggings that they had seen while online shopping. There hadn’t really been any doubt, but they looked good on her.

“Hey--” Autumn barely got a word out before Sam was pulling her inside.  With a huff, Sam closed the door and turned to Autumn, her face still flushed.  She couldn’t have been running  _ that _ hard, Autumn thought as she looked her best friend up and down.  She was blushing down her neck, though that could just be from running to the door.  That must have been it.

“Hey.” Sam looked her up and down as well before taking her by the hand and leading her up the stairs to the hallway of doors.  That was their nickname for the second floor, which Autumn had so cleverly come up with after realizing that there wasn’t much to do in the Fitzgerald household besides open doors.

Sam’s room was always a refreshing change from the doom-and-gloom feeling of her own space.  Instead of the dull gray that Autumn had so foolishly painted her walls a few years prior, Sam had a nice cream color all around, which only looked even cozier from the light coming through the window.

She sat down on Sam’s bed, and the comforter beneath her sighed from her weight.  Unlike her, Sam always found time to make her bed. For how scatterbrained she always seemed, Sam was unusually organized.

As Autumn got lost in her own thoughts, Sam paced around the room, anxiety radiating off of her in waves.  Autumn looked up at her and frowned; Sam hadn’t been this nervous in weeks. Not since Mal’s disappearance and the beginning of their grand investigation.  But before Autumn could say anything, Sam looked at her with wide eyes.

“I need a favor,” Sam said. “You don’t have to do it, but it would help a lot.”

Autumn shrugged. “Depends on what it is.”

“You can always say no.”

“I’m aware of that, Fitz.”

Sam flinched at the nickname and narrowed her eyes. “Maybe I should have asked someone else.”

“What do you want, Sammy?” Autumn pressed, crossing her arms. “I can’t say no unless you ask me.”

Sam sighed and ran a hand over her curls.  Her pacing had stopped, but now she just looked at Autumn with nothing but worry.

“I need you to kiss me.”

There was a brief pause in which Autumn expected “just kidding”, but the room was eerily quiet for a breath, and Sam’s face was too serious for this to be a  _ really weird _ joke.  Autumn rolled her eyes and tried an amused smile, though it must have looked just as surprised as she felt, because Sam’s anxiety only amped up.

“And you need me to do this  _ why _ ?” Autumn unfolded her arms and leaned back on the bed.  She heard Sam’s aggravated huff and felt the sudden shift on the bed as she sat down next to her.  She was warm, even if they weren’t incredibly close. Autumn wasn’t really sure why she hadn’t noticed before that her friend was basically a lamp, bright and warm.

“Just say yes or no, we don’t have much time.” Sam brushed Autumn’s hand gently with hers, intertwining their fingers absentmindedly. A small spark of  _ something _ shot up Autumn’s arm and pooled in the pit of her stomach. “Yes or no, Otty?”

She couldn’t bring herself to respond in that small gap of time, and Autumn couldn’t meet Sam’s eyes.There was a small pause, and then Sam stood up, shaking her head as the tension of the room increased tenfold along with Sam’s anxiety.

“I’m sorry, this was stupid,” Sam mumbled while messing with her hair.  She twisted a dark brown curl around her finger, and it was undeniably adorable.  Her lip was quivering, like she was on the verge of tears. She stopped the shaking with a pout, and that was  _ it _ for Autumn.

If Autumn had ever been looking for an excuse to kiss Samantha Fitzgerald, she hadn’t realized it before.  She could barely feel her hands as she walked up to Sam. Her feet moved on their own, and a million thoughts rushed through Autumn’s head as she cupped Sam’s face with shaky hands and leaned forward on her toes to close the space between them.

_ Why hadn’t I done this before? _

Sam made a noise, but didn’t pull back.  She had jumped, but her hands found their way to Autumn’s waist, pulling her in even closer.  It was… crazy. Sam was arguably Autumn’s best friend, seeing as the only other person with that title had gone missing, and they were  _ kissing _ .  Although Autumn wasn’t sure how anyone could resist when Sam pouted like  _ that _ and sounded so hopeless, like the fate of the world rested on whether or not Autumn could work up the nerve.

They somehow found their way to the bed, Autumn sitting back on the edge to pull Sam on top of her.  Her hands had left Sam’s face, as they were now running up and down Sam’s arms over her sweater. The outside had been so cold, and yet Autumn could only feel unbearable heat.

Sam pulled away suddenly, and looked down at Autumn. “Is this okay?”

Autumn tugged at the collar of Sam’s sweater. “It’s perfect.”

Their lips crashed together again, sending electric chills up and down Autumn’s spine, only worsening the need to just be  _ closer _ to her.

Autumn supposed that the blood pounding in her ears had temporarily deafened her, because she didn’t hear the knock on Sam’s door.  She did feel Sam tense up though, and dared to look over the girl’s shoulder, only to see the door slowly creaking open. Autumn tried to warn Sam, but her mouth was a little  _ preoccupied _ at that moment.

The door was open, and there stood Journey, who was sifting through envelopes.  She must have gotten home only recently. Sam broke away from Autumn, and looked at Journey in time for her sister to glance up and register what had just happened.

She gestured to the two of them, her mouth ajar as she tried to form some kind of coherent sentence.

“You-- ah, what? I mean-- how?” Journey had dropped the envelopes that were now scattered across the bedroom floor, though Autumn somehow thought that mail was the last thing that Journey was worried about.

She looked at Sam and shook her head. “Are you serious, Sammy?”

Sam looked at her and pressed her lips together. “I’m sorry, Journey.”

“This is why you’ve been coming home so late?” Journey looked up at the ceiling, still shaking her head. “And leaving the house in the middle of the night?  Missing dinner?”

Autumn furrowed her brow and looked at Sam, who looked so… guilty.  Autumn pursed her lips and crossed her arms, looking between the two sisters.

“And… and  _ you _ ,” Journey said, pointing to Autumn. “Does your brother know that you’re here?”

Autumn shrugged. “He’s not my keeper.”

“Does your grandma know?” Journey asked, her telling frown proving that she thought she had the upper hand here.

Autumn shrugged again, trying to keep a smug grin off her face.  Messing with Journey was just a  _ little  _ fun. “Abuela doesn’t care what I do, as long as I’m home in time for dinner.”

Journey groaned, and ran a hand through her hair before looking at Autumn again, her eyes softer than before, as if she was preparing to plead. “Please don’t kiss my sister while I’m in the same room as you.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Then leave.”

Journey threw her hands up in the air. “I can’t, you’ll  _ kiss  _ my sister!”

Autumn heard Sam smother a laugh, and suddenly everything just made a little more sense.  Sneaking out did require a cover-up story, but she never thought in a million years that Sam would come up with something  _ this _ scandalous.

“Well, I think it’s time that you go,” Journey said finally, clearly biting back a curse.  Then, like she  _ wanted  _ to get banned from the house for life, Autumn winked at Sam, who fanned her face mockingly with a sigh.  The two of them laughed, which only made Journey start to push Autumn out of the room. “C’mon, get out of here.”

“If you didn’t make heart eyes at Evelyn all the time, I’d accuse you of being homophobic,” Autumn remarked when they were halfway to the door.  She heard Journey groan again, muttering something about irony. She held back a smirk, and tried not to say anything else that could bar her from coming back.

Because whether or not she would say it aloud, Autumn could get used to kissing Samantha Fitzgerald in a maybe not-friend type way.


End file.
